


All I See Is You

by camra01



Series: Omege Verse [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, dat ass, no joke, so much fluff you'll need to visit the dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi starts high school prepared to focus only on volleyball. He doesn't really care about class status and mating, until an actual angel walks into his class (who also happens to play volleyball). Daichi knows he's a complete goner when Sugawara Koushi smiles at him.</p><p>The daisuga story of my ever-growing Omega Verse 'series.' I'll just list all of them that I've written so far in the end notes since it technically didn't start out as a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I See Is You

Daichi was starting at Karasuno High School and he was very excited. Ever since he had seen the volleyball team play in the nationals, he had wanted to go there. He loved playing volleyball, having been the captain on his middle school’s team. He knew that he still needed to get better and he was determined to do so. He wanted Karasuno to get back to the nationals and actually win them. He hoped that there were other people on the team that were as serious and motivated as he was. 

He walked into his class, noticing some omegas giving him some interested looks. He was just getting used to that, having presented last year as an alpha. He guessed he was okay looking, pretty average, but nothing too showy or flashy. He was fine with that since he really wanted to focus on volleyball and working hard towards his goal. 

He sat in his seat, waiting for the rest of the class to file in so the school year could begin. Just before the bell rang, a slim boy ran in, sliding on the floor gracefully. Everyone turned to stare at him as he made his way over to his seat, which was right next to Daichi. The alpha noticed flower petals clinging to the silver hair and wondered what the boy had been up to. Class was about to start and it appeared that the boy had just been standing beneath the sakura trees, enjoying the weather. 

The boy turned to Daichi and noticed that the other boy was watching him and he gave him a friendly smile. Daichi paused what he had been doing and just stared. The boy had light silvery hair and warm honey-colored eyes. His smile was gorgeous and he had a freaking beauty mark below his left eye. A beauty mark!! Daichi could slightly catch his scent and knew that he was an omega. The boy next to him was the most beautiful omega he had ever seen in his entire life. It appeared that the other alphas in the class thought the same thing because they were all checking the silver-haired omega out. 

Class started and everyone’s attention returned to the teacher. It was just an average class, exactly what you would expect. Daichi glanced to his right and saw the omega studiously taking notes. He seemed like the intellectual type, so he probably didn’t even play volleyball. Daichi wondered briefly if there were any omegas and betas on Karasuno’s volleyball team. There had been some on his middle school’s team. Talent was talent, no matter the class. Daichi felt uncomfortable playing in a team that only let alphas in; that kind of environment was way too stuffy for his tastes. 

They were finally allowed a break and Daichi glanced back at the omega to only see him already smiling towards him.  
The omega stuck his hand out and Daichi took it, shaking it. The omega’s hands looked elegant but were rather strong.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi,” he said, grinning prettily. “But everyone calls me Suga.”

“Sawamura Daichi,” he replied, smiling back. He paused before asking what he had been wondering. “Um, you do know there are flower petals in your hair, right?”

Suga reached up, brushing the petals out of his hair. He didn’t seem bothered that they had been there the entire class period. “I just couldn’t resist their charm, I guess,” he laughed. He turned his attention back to Daichi. “So, are you planning on joining any clubs?”

“Oh, um, I’m going to join the volleyball team,” Daichi said, rubbing the back of his neck, not expecting Suga to be interested in such things. 

Instead, the omega’s eyes lit up and his smile widened. “Really? Me too!”

“What, really?” Daichi asked, amazed. He had already met someone who played volleyball! And they were in the same class. “What position do you play?”

“I’m a setter, how about you?” Suga asked, facing his entire body towards Daichi and leaning forward a bit. Daichi realized that he was doing the same thing. 

“Wing spiker,” he replied. “I came to Karasuno just to be on the volleyball team. Well, and it was close to my house. But, they went all the way to nationals and everything! I hope that we can make it there again!”

“Me too! Wouldn’t that be great?” Suga said, eyes sparkling. 

Class was started again and Daichi was glad to have Suga next to him. The silver-haired boy seemed to love volleyball just as much as he did. He would definitely make a great addition to the team!

The two chatted for the rest of the day between breaks and even ate lunch together, forming an instant comradery. Daichi didn’t miss the small glares he was getting from the other alphas in the room. Of course they all wanted to talk to Suga, he was the epitome of a perfect omega. Suga didn’t seem inclined to talk to them though, giving his full attention to Daichi as he talked about what he loved about volleyball and told silly stories from his middle school volleyball team. 

The two of them headed to the gym after school, meeting another first year on the way. His name was Asahi and at first, Daichi thought he was an omega or a beta from his timid nature. But it turned out that he was an alpha also. He also seemed to take an instant liking to Suga, but for a different reason. Suga was very gentle with him and soon enough, Asahi was talking to both of them.

They walked into the gym together to turn in their forms and that’s when they ran into their first problem of the year. 

“We don’t let omegas onto the team,” someone shouted from across the gym. Suga’s smile faltered and he took a tiny step back. He wasn’t used to people saying he couldn’t do something just because he was an omega.

Daichi bristled beside him. “How does being an omega have anything to do with it? You should judge his skills, talent, and dedication for volleyball. Not his class.” Asahi nodded beside him, both alphas flanking the omega. 

The older alpha snorted, “Are you dating him or something?”

Daichi was about to open his mouth angrily, but Suga put a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward. “The three of us just met today. And Daichi is correct. If I play well, why not let me onto the team?” Suga’s eyes flashed dangerously for a second and the alpha took a step backwards.

“Because omegas are weaker than alphas and we need strong people to win,” the alpha argued.

“Not all alphas are strong,” Suga countered, standing strong. “And not all who are strong are alphas.”

“Shut up and let him try out,” another player yelled as they walked into the gym. “He’s right. Stop being so obtuse, you idiot.” The other alpha gaped at the new arrival, clearly not used to being yelled at. The new alpha walked over to the group of first-years, giving the three an appraising look. “Besides, you never know who you’ll end up needing to win.”

The three joined practice and by the end of it, the whole team had warmed up to Suga’s cheery attitude, including the first alpha who hadn’t wanted him to join the team. Suga worked well with the team and encouraged the other players. Daichi was absolutely amazed at how well he fit into the team. He hoped that over time, the team would become more integrated and the class system wouldn’t matter. 

Over time, Daichi and Suga became friends. They went through tough practices together, worried about tests together, and ate lunch together. Daichi still thought that Suga was the prettiest omega he had ever seen, but he soon learned that there was more to Suga than he had thought. Suga didn’t seem to care that he was an omega. He was still going to do things his own way. 

Suga was gentle and kind, but he was also independent and mischievous. Daichi discovered this one day after cleaning duty. The two finished cleaning the classroom and Daichi was just putting all of the supplies away when he looked back at Suga, only to see him balancing a glass of water on the back of his hand. Daichi gave him a curious look and moved closer to inspect what he was doing.

“Suga, what are you doing?” Daichi asked as the omega continued to balance the water.

“I bet you can’t balance two glasses of water,” Suga said instead of answering, winking coyly at the alpha. 

Daichi could feel his competitive spirit rising up inside him as he pushed his sleeves up and moved to join Suga. “Hah! I bet I can! Let’s just see, shall we?”

“Mmkay,” Suga said, helping Daichi balance the glasses of water on the backs of his hands. Daichi gave him a smug smile and Suga clapped his hands, giving him an impressed look. But then the smile turned into a smirk and the omega backed away. 

“Suga? Where are you going?” Daichi asked, the water still on the backs of his hands. He couldn’t move without them spilling, and he had just cleaned the floor! He really didn’t want to clean it again. 

Suga pursed his lips playfully as he pretended to think about his answer. “Hmmm, I was thinking of going to practice.” He twiddled his fingers and left the classroom, leaving a panicking Daichi behind him.

“Suga! Suga! Don’t leave me here!” Daichi called after him, not believing what had just happened. Sweet, innocent-looking Suga had just pulled a prank on him! And now he was left standing in the classroom looking like a complete idiot. 

About five minutes later, Daichi was still standing there. He was about to give up on anyone finding him, when he heard a familiar voice humming outside of the room. Daichi perked up when a silver-haired person leaned over into the room.

“Still here, Daichi? You work too hard,” he giggled, moving closer to the alpha.

“Suga, I cannot believe how childish you are,” Daichi groaned, letting his head drop forward in defeat. The omega had completely bested him. 

“Well, I do have my good points,” Suga laughed, finally removing the cups and freeing Daichi. He peered at Daichi through his pale lashes and gave him a lop-sided grin. “Maybe we can do this again sometime. But right now I think we should head to practice.”

Suga pranced out of the room, leaving Daichi behind to process why his heart had started to beat wildly.

That wasn’t the only prank that Suga pulled on Daichi though. He seemed to make a habit of pulling silly little pranks on the alpha. He never seemed to pull them on anyone else, using Daichi as his favorite target. Daichi didn’t mind. He actually found them rather funny and cute. One of his favorites was when Suga had switched his uniform for a slightly smaller one and the alpha had thought that he had gained weight.

Daichi had been struggling to get his shirt on, trying to pull it down over his chest, but it just didn’t want to go down. Asahi had taken pity on him and decided to help him.

“Maybe you just put it in the dryer too long or something and it shrunk?” Asahi suggested as they finally pulled the shirt all the way down. It fit snuggly across Daichi’s already broad chest and clung to his skin. The next issue was the pants. Daichi jumped and pulled and wiggled, but he just couldn’t get his pants up. 

“What the heck is happening?!” Daichi exclaimed as the pants caught just below his ass, refusing to budge any further.

“Maybe you’ve gained some weight,” Suga said, circling around Daichi. 

Daichi blushed, “I didn’t.”

“Are you sure? You do look bigger,” Suga replied, a small smile dancing on his lips. 

“I don’t know, he looks the same size to me,” Asahi stated, also sizing Daichi up and down. “I think it’s just his clothes.”

“But what could’ve done this to them?” Daichi asked. There was no way he could play volleyball in these clothes. He couldn’t even get his pants up all the way! He couldn’t play volleyball in his briefs!

The captain walked into the changing room, searching for the first years. “Oi!” he barked as soon as he spotted them. “What’s taking you three so long?” His eyes then landed on Daichi and he snickered. “Coming up with a new fashion statement, Sawamura-kun?”

“What? No! They just shrunk!” Daichi countered.

“Whatever you say. Just make sure you three come to the gym soon,” the captain said as he left, still laughing. 

By this time, Suga was full-out giggling and Daichi knew that something was up. He crossed his arms, the muscles bulging beneath the too-tight fabric. “Suga?” he said in a warning tone. 

“Oh, all right,” Suga said, digging into his bag to get Daichi’s real clothes out. He handed them to the alpha. He laughed again as Daichi tried to get out of the clothes, and soon Asahi and even Daichi joined in. They must’ve been a sight, Daichi stuck in his shirt and the other two helping him as all three were laughing so hard that they couldn’t breathe. 

Honestly, Suga was just way too cute and Daichi was thinking that he was probably having feelings for the omega that went beyond just teammates or friends. 

***

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Suga announced as he opened the front door to his house, gesturing dramatically inside. Daichi chuckled as he stepped inside and took his shoes off. Suga said his parents were still at work, so it was just the two of them. Daichi had come over to Suga’s house so that they could study for an upcoming test. It was on literature, which was Suga’s best subject and Daichi’s worst. The omega had said that he would help Daichi when the alpha had voiced his fears about the test. 

“It’s nice,” Daichi said as he took in the house. There were plants everywhere, which Suga said were his. He said that it was a hobby of his. Daichi didn’t even recognize half of the plants. There were flowering plants in the living room, hanging plants in the windows, and even edible plants in the kitchen and spilling into the dining room. 

Daichi jumped when he heard jingling and looked down to see three cats running out to greet them.

“Hello, my babies!” Suga called, his voice rising slightly in pitch. He knelt down to pet the cats as they rubbed against his body, purring loudly. Suga looked up at Daichi and smiled. “These are my cats: Gingersnap, Mr. Socks VIII, and Soy Sauce!”

Daichi couldn’t help but snort at the cats’ ridiculous names. Honestly. A fat black cat with white socks turned to him and Daichi leaned down so that the cat could smell him. The cat did and turned his tail on Daichi, favoring Suga over him. 

“Mr. Socks VIII, how rude of you to ignore our guest!” Suga cooed, not sounding angry at all as he scooped the fat cat up and carried him into the living room. “Let’s go, Daichi. We can study in here.” The other two cats ran after Suga and curled up next to him as he sat on the floor, putting his books on the table. Daichi sat across from him, trying not to hit the fluffy orange cat that was stretching out and taking up the alpha’s space. 

Suga and Daichi went over their notes and worksheets and the alpha was finally understanding what had been going on in class. It made much more sense when Suga explained it. Daichi was confident that he was finally going to get a high grade on a literature test. They continued on like that for about two hours until Suga made a tiny squealing noise and whipped his phone out.

Daichi gave him a confused look until he saw what Suga was doing. Gingersnap had turned onto his back, its fluffy tummy bared to the world, or in this case- Suga’s phone. The omega snapped a photo of the cat and saved it to what looked like a large album of all of his cats. The same thing happened several more times during their photo session. Every time Suga took a photo, he made the cutest cooing sound and Daichi found it rather endearing. The smile it put on Suga’s face was brighter than the sun. Daichi could feel himself getting lost as he watched Suga. Everything Suga did was adorable and precious and Daichi knew that he was falling hard. 

He was leaning his chin on his hand, probably with some stupid dreamy expression on his face, when he heard another click. He wouldn’t even have noticed it if he hadn’t seen the phone pointed at himself. Daichi blinked and then blushed. “Did you just take a picture of me?”

Suga hummed in response, smiling down at his phone as he looked at the picture he had just taken of Daichi. He was so handsome in that moment, his features softened and a small smile on his lips that he probably hadn’t realized he was making. Ever since he had seen the alpha, he had had an affinity for the boy. When he knew he played volleyball, he was truly excited. When Daichi stood up for him to the other alphas, Suga knew he was a goner. He had been flirting with the alpha for the past few weeks, but Daichi never seemed to catch on. He honestly couldn’t believe that Daichi hadn’t noticed. But he could be patient.

The next week Daichi and Suga went to the mall to shop for new volleyball shoes. They also had fun browsing and trying on funny things, laughing as the outfits got stranger and stranger. They grabbed a quick bite in the food court, then climbed into the elevator with their new shoes. They were the only two in there, heading back towards the first level, when the elevator suddenly stopped. Suga frowned slightly and hit the floor button again, but nothing happened. 

Suga set his hands on his hips. “Hmm, seems like we’re stuck. I’ll call the police and let them know that we’re in here. Maybe the fire department can get us out.” He called and was told that someone was on their way and Suga let out a breath of relief. He really didn’t want to spend his afternoon with Daichi in an elevator. Everything had been going so nicely.

Suga noticed how unnaturally quiet Daichi was being. The alpha had just been laughing at a joke, but now he was totally silent. Suga turned and saw Daichi hunkered down in a corner, with his head in his hands. He was breathing heavily and looked like he was on the edge of a panic attack. 

“Daichi?” Suga started, moving closer to the alpha.

Daichi let out a weak laugh. “Sorry, Suga. I’m just afraid of small spaces. It was okay when it was moving because I knew that I would be out soon. But now we’re stuck in here!”

Suga’s eyes softened and he sat right next to Daichi, wrapping an arm around the alpha and bringing him closer. He ran his other hand through short, dark hair, soothing the other boy. “It’s okay, Daichi. I’m here. And someone will be coming to get us real soon. Just focus on the sound of my voice, okay?” Daichi nodded, letting out a soft whimpering sound. His hands curled into Suga’s shirt as he clung onto the omega. If he wasn’t so scared, he probably would’ve been embarrassed. Alphas were supposed to be the strong ones, the ones that took care of omegas. But Suga was consoling him and making him feel safe.

Suga just talked about some random things. About his cats, some new plants that he had bought, about their upcoming tests. Daichi was lulled by the gentle sound of his voice and relaxed. He took a deep breath and could smell the faint scent coming off Suga. He smelled like cinnamon and sugar, like cookies. 

Soon, they were rescued. Both of them were standing when the doors were finally opened. Daichi gripped onto Suga’s hand tightly, prepared to leave. He wanted to get out of the elevator. Suga squeezed his hand in return, turning his head slightly to hide his smile. They left with their shoes after receiving apologies for the elevator breaking down. 

Suga walked Daichi the entire way to his house, still holding his hand. The alpha had started to talk again and was starting to feel embarrassed about how he had acted. Suga dropped him off at his door step, handing Daichi’s bag to him. 

“Suga. . .” Daichi started before Suga cut him off.

“There’s no need, Daichi. Don’t worry about,” Suga smiled. Daichi shuffled his feet awkwardly. Suga ruffled his hair affectionately. “I’ll always be here for you.” He paused, biting his lip, wondering if he should say anything. “Well, besides next week,” he continued softly.

“Next week?” Daichi repeated, tilting his head to the side. Why wasn’t Suga going to be with him next week? What could be so important that he would skip school and practice? Or, did Suga not want to be around Daichi because he was a weak and scared alpha? Because he had freaked out in the elevator?

Suga blushed, his cheeks tinting pink and Daichi was suddenly very interested in whatever he was about to say. Suga looked like an actual angel. “Um, next week is . . . m-my heat.”

“Ooooooh,” Daichi said, blushing also. He tried to stop his thoughts from forming images of Suga in his heat. He didn’t need to imagine Suga lying in his bed, moaning and writhing, wanting to be touched. He blushed even harder as quick flashes popped into his mind.

“Soooo, yeah, I won’t be at school next week,” Suga continued, looking a bit past Daichi so that he didn’t have to look him in the eye.

“Who’s getting your homework for you?” Daichi asked.

“One of the omegas in our class,” Suga said.

“I could get it for you,” Daichi volunteered.

Suga grinned at him. “Thanks, but it’ll be best if it’s not an alpha.”

Daichi nodded, “Oh, okay.”

The two of them stood there awkwardly for a moment when Daichi’s mom popped around the corner. She grinned when she saw Suga, very fond of the omega. “Suga! Are you going to stay for dinner?”

“No, I should really be getting back home now. But thank you,” he replied, smiling sweetly. 

“Well, make sure to stay next time,” she called before going back into the kitchen. She could tell her son had a thing for the omega.

“Well, see you after next week,” Suga said. Daichi nodded and Suga turned and left, heading home. Daichi watched him as he went, noticing how the omega’s hips swung as he walked and still trying NOT to think about what was going to happen to Suga next week.

The entire next week was miserable for Daichi. He hadn’t realized how much time he spent with Suga. How often he talked to him during breaks. How often they practiced volleyball together. Even Asahi seemed a bit down without the mothering omega. And why shouldn’t he? Suga was so beautiful and sweet and clever and funny. . . Daichi shook his head before his thoughts wandered off again as they had often during that week. Especially at night. When he was alone. In bed. Daichi tipped his water over his head, trying to clear his mind. He began to wonder if he should just tell Suga how he felt about him.

***

As soon as Suga’s heat was over, Daichi headed over to his house. He had missed his friend and he needed to see him. He needed to be in his presence. His father answered the door and let him inside, informing Daichi that his son was in the kitchen baking. Suga’s dad came downstairs also, greeting Daichi before heading to the living room with his husband so that the two could watch a movie. Daichi watched as three cats ran into the living room and jumped up on the couch.

Daichi pushed the kitchen door open, peering in as Suga moved around. He was leaning over, pulling out freshly baked cookies from the oven. He was also wearing tight pants that hugged his curves perfectly, causing Daichi to gulp. The omega was also wearing a cute, yellow apron with a bow tied at the back.

Suga turned and saw Daichi standing the doorway. “Hey, Daichi! Want a cookie? They’re fresh.”

“I can tell,” Daichi chuckled as Suga moved the cookies to a cooling rack with the other cookies. Daichi moved into the kitchen, noticing flour on Suga’s cheek and a bit in his hair as he got closer. His heart started to pound and he took a few more steps towards Suga. The omega put another batch in the oven and turned, coming face to face with Daichi. He gasped, his eyes widening, as he found himself a mere few inches away from Daichi. Suga’s eyelashes fluttered as he took in a shaky breath and Daichi thought that he was absolutely stunning. Everything about him was breathtaking. 

Daichi leaned in closer, eyes zeroing in on Suga’s pink lips. They looked so soft and he wanted to see if they really were as soft as he thought they were. Suga’s heart was beating faster as Daichi leaned forward, closer, closer.

“Dai-” Suga moaned softly, wanting Daichi to finally kiss him.

Instead, at the sound of Suga’s voice, Daichi froze. What was he doing? He was about to cross the line between friend and something more. And he wasn’t sure if Suga wanted that or not. He pulled back and Suga’s face fell. He had just been rejected. Daichi didn’t want him. He sniffled softly and turned back to the oven so that Daichi wouldn’t see the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Um. . .” Daichi started, trying to find something to say to explain what he had just been about to do. He didn’t want Suga to think that he was coming on to him just because he was an omega and because he had just gone through his heat. He wanted to win his heart.

“It’s okay,” Suga said softly, trying to sound confident, but feeling very small instead. It appeared that Daichi didn’t like him that way. He had been so sure that Daichi had liked him, but it seemed that he had been wrong. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning at practice.”

Suga sounded so indifferent and Daichi felt his heart fall. Did Suga not want to be his friend anymore because he was about to cross a line that the omega didn’t want him to cross?

“Ah, ok, I’ll. . . see you tomorrow then,” Daichi said slowly, wishing he could’ve done everything differently since he had stepped inside the kitchen. He backed out of the kitchen and left the house, missing the worried glances Suga’s parents were throwing between him and the kitchen door. 

As soon as the front door shut, Suga hunched over, a few tears escaping. Suga’s parents walked into the kitchen and they both embraced their son. Soy Sauce rubbed himself against Suga’s legs, sensing something was wrong with his owner.

“Koushi, what happened?” Suga’s father asked, brushing his son’s silver hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“He doesn’t like me. Daichi. . . doesn’t want me,” Suga answered, sobbing quietly.

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sure that it’s all a misunderstanding,” Suga’s dad said, leading his son over to the table. Suga’s  
father took care of the last batch of cookies and turned the oven off. Suga moped at the table as Suga’s dad wiped his tears away. Soy Sauce beat the other two cats for the sacred spot of Suga’s lap.

Suga’s father rummaged through the freezer and the refrigerator, putting something together as the other two sat at the table. He then placed a giant bowl of ice cream in front of his son and sat on the other side of him. “The only things that will help is time and ice cream.”

Suga let out a watery laugh and then dug into the ice cream. 

The two were a bit awkward around each other for the next few days, not knowing what to say to the other. Both of them thought that their love was unrequited and they didn’t know how to move forward. Their teammates knew something was up and Asahi even cornered Daichi, asking him what happened.

“What’s going on between you and Suga? I’m worried about you guys,” Asahi said after morning practice as they were cleaning the gym. 

“Nothing is going on,” Daichi said as he continued to pick up volleyballs.

“Daichi, I know something is going on. I’ve never seen Suga look so depressed,” Asahi said, chewing on his bottom lip.  
Suga was always so happy, especially around Daichi. His eyes always lit up whenever Daichi was near. Now, his eyes were dull and glazed over. “I want to help you guys.”

Daichi sighed, “I just. . . don’t want him to think that I like him only because he’s an omega. He’s so much more than that.”

“I don’t think Suga really thinks about classes,” Asahi chuckled as he remembered how Suga had stood up to the other alphas on the team several times, ensuring himself a spot on the team. Asahi had also been witness to how Suga dealt with alphas who were interested in dating him just because he was an omega, and a very pretty one. Suga knew what alphas thought about him and he didn’t want to be with someone like that. He wanted the person he ended up with to see him as himself and not just as a person to be mated with. “You should tell Suga how you feel about him.”

“What?!” Daichi balked, face turning red. “I can’t do that! I already messed up!”

“Exactly,” Asahi said. “You already messed up. So go make it right. Suga will understand. He’s very good at that.”

Daichi knew that Asahi was right and he decided to make everything right and to tell Suga how he felt. He turned to glance at the omega, who was currently sweeping the floor slowly, looking dejected. Daichi felt terrible about causing pain upon someone that was so giving and sweet. Suga definitely didn’t deserve that. He only deserved love and compassion.

Daichi chased after Suga after everyone had changed into their uniforms. He found him behind the gym with an alpha that Daichi didn’t know. He was pretty sure that he had seen in him once in the third-years’ classrooms, the same class that their captain was in. The alpha was looming over Suga and Daichi automatically felt uneasy about the atmosphere. Was that alpha bullying Suga, or was he going to force himself upon the omega? Daichi felt the back of his hair start to rise and a low growl rise up in his chest. He didn’t even want to know how he would react if that alpha laid one hand on Suga.

“So, what do you say, baby? I can take care of you if you become my mate,” the alpha said in a sultry voice. Daichi clenched his fists.

“Thank you, but no,” Suga replied calmly.

The alpha’s face twisted with fury. “What is it with you?! You’ve turned down everyone who’s asked you out. You think you’re better than all of us, you little omega bitch?”

Daichi saw red, his teeth gnashed together. He started to march over, prepared to knock the alpha away from Suga. How dare someone talk to Suga that way! And for such a stupid reason!

“I’m sorry you feel that way. But honestly, I don’t even know you. Why would I want to mate with you?” Suga stated, raising an inquiring eyebrow.

The alpha looked pissed, but then he spotted Daichi out of the corner of his eye. He huffed, “Whatever.” He turned and walked past Daichi, who really wanted to hit him, but held back. “Good luck getting anywhere with this one,” the alpha muttered, then brushed past Daichi, leaving the two alone.

“Are you okay, Suga?” Daichi asked, approaching the omega.

“Yeah, I could’ve handled it by myself,” Suga answered, starting to walk to their classroom.

Daichi followed him. “I’m sure you could’ve. Does that happen often?”

Suga remained silent for a bit before murmuring. “Yeah, it does.” He stopped, facing Daichi. “People only see me as a pretty omega who could give them pretty children.”

“I don’t see you like that,” Daichi stated firmly.

Suga smiled up at him. “I know.” He started to head back towards class.

“Suga, do you want to eat lunch with me today?” Daichi asked, causing Suga to turn back towards the alpha.

“I would like that,” Suga said, beaming. The two ate lunch together and Daichi shared his food with Suga, who hummed happily each time a new piece of food found its way into his bento box.

***

Daichi never got to confess to Suga because of the ordeal with the other alpha. But he was still planning on doing it. He decided that he wanted to create a pleasant atmosphere when he did it though. Suga deserved it. Especially after Daichi had confused him by not kissing him and after all of those other dick alphas.

Daichi was visiting a vending machine when he heard two voices that he recognized. One was Suga and the other was a female omega from their class. Daichi was about to head back to class when he heard what they were talking about. 

“So, Suga, what would be your ideal date? It seems all the alphas want to know, so I’m curious,” the girl asked.

Suga chuckled lightly. “They are quite persistent. I guess a very laid back date, nothing too over-the-top. Something outside, maybe with some plants.”

“Very chill,” the girl said. “Hmmm, I think I would definitely want someone to try hard for me. A super fancy dinner would be nice.”

The two headed off and Daichi missed the rest of their conversation. He decided that he was very lucky to have heard that information. He wanted everything to be wonderful when he confessed to Suga. He really liked the omega and he wanted nothing more than to be together with him. He started planning a date specific to Suga’s ideals.

After practice, Daichi sidled up next to Suga, trying to act non-suspicious. “So, Suga,” he started, causing the omega to look away from his broom. “What’s your favorite flower?”

Suga furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. “Hmm, I guess calla lilies. They’re very elegant and graceful, don’t you think?”

“Y-yeah,” Daichi stammered. That flower fit Suga perfectly. 

“Why are you asking?” Suga asked, leaning forward on his broom.

“No reason!” Daichi practically yelled, causing Suga’s eyebrow to rise.

“Ok then,” Suga shrugged, starting to sweep again. Daichi was definitely up to something and Suga was excited to see what it was. Maybe he was finally going to make a move.

When they were walking home, Daichi decided to ask another question. He gripped onto the straps of his bag tightly, his hands sweating. “Suga, are you free this Sunday?”

Suga sent Daichi an angelic smile, his silver hair ruffling in the wind. “I am. Did you want to get together?”

“If you don’t mind,” Daichi said, looking down at his feet. Suga bit his bottom lip to stop his smile from growing wider. It was hard though when Daichi was being so awkward and adorable. Suga found it rather charming. Most alphas tried to force themselves on Suga, but Daichi didn’t. He was so unsure of himself and how to act around his crush, even when alphas were supposed to be confident about what they wanted. Suga actually found Daichi’s and Asahi’s attitudes very refreshing. 

“I’ll see you on Sunday then,” Suga said as they stopped in front of his house. Daichi’s house was just a few streets a way.

“Mmkay, Sunday,” Daichi repeated in a daze, not believing that they were actually going to go on a date.

Suga giggled and went inside, closing the door behind him after telling Daichi to be safe on the way home. The alpha seemed like he was floating on clouds and Suga was worried that he would find himself floating into a car. Suga watched as Daichi practically skipped down the street. Then he went upstairs to his bedroom and jumped on the bed, scaring his cats when he screamed happily into his pillows. He was finally going to go on a date with Daichi!

Sunday finally arrived and Suga had imagined what they were going to do. Where was Daichi going to take him? What were they going to do? Would Daichi confess or would Suga?

There was a knock on the door and Suga shot up from the couch, ignoring his parents’ amused stares and Gingersnap’s lamented meow as he rushed to the door, screaming, “I GOT IT!” Suga quickly fixed his hair and then opened the door, smiling as Daichi appeared. 

“Hey, ready to go?” Daichi asked, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a large basket. He looked so sexy in loose fitting jeans and a black t-shirt that Suga had to remind himself not to drool. 

“Yeah, let me just say good-bye to my parents,” Suga said, turning to go back into the living room. They were giving him knowing smiles and wriggling their eyebrows. “Oh shush, you two. I’m going now. Don’t do anything too stupid while I’m gone.”

“Ha, no promises!” his dad declared. Suga rolled his eyes playfully and left the house.

“Why is our son better at parenting than we are?” his father asked as the other moved Mr. Socks VIII and then crawled into his husband’s lap.

“Let’s not think about that right now.”

Outside, Daichi and Suga started to head down the street and out of their neighborhood. Daichi kept sneaking glances at Suga, who was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a cream colored shirt. His legs looked amazing and Daichi felt is eyes sliding down more than a few times. 

“So where are we going on this sunny day?” Suga asked.

“The park,” Daichi answered. “I thought that you would like to be outside on a day like this.”

“Well you were right. It would be a shame to waste such a nice day like this,” Suga said, tilting his head back so the sun shone on him. It was a perfect day to be outside, sunny with a nice breeze and fluffy clouds.

They arrived at the park shortly and Daichi set his basket down, reaching inside and pulling out a large blanket. He spread it open and stretched it out on the ground. He set the basket in the center and sat down. Suga copied him, still not entirely sure what was going on. Then Daichi started to pull out food and Suga brightened.

“We’re having a picnic?” Suga asked.

“Mm-hmm. I even made all of the food. I told my parents not to help me so I hope everything tastes fine,” Daichi said, scratching the back of his neck. He wasn’t that great at cooking, so he had stuck to the basics, like sandwiches. 

“It’s great, Daichi. Thank you,” Suga said, patting his hand reassuringly. Daichi blushed happily, handing Suga a sandwich. The omega took a bite and gave an appreciative hum. “I give you an 8.5 out of 10.”

“How generous,” Daichi replied sarcastically. He ate his own sandwich, thinking that it wasn’t too bad. Not the worst thing that he ever made by far. The two ate and laughed and talked and everything was going fabulously. They were enjoying their company and the weather, ending up resting on the blanket for some minutes, pointing up at the clouds and naming the shapes. 

“That’s clearly a bunny, Daichi,” Suga drawled, pointing at a cloud.

“No, it’s obviously an alligator,” Daichi responded.

“Bunny.”

“Alligator.”

“Bunny.”

“Alligator.”

“Daichi, you need glasses,” Suga stated, bopping Daichi on the nose as he sat up.

“What?” Daichi gasped, sitting up also.

“Yep, you’re an old man and you’re losing your eyesight,” Suga giggled.

“Who’s an old man?” Daichi growled playfully, lurching after Suga. The omega shrieked with laughter, hopping up and sprinting away. Daichi chased after him, following him around a tree where they ran around in circles. Daichi stopped and turned, waiting for Suga. The omega ran right into him and Daichi caught him, wrapping his arms around him and tickling his sides. Suga let out peals of laughter, tears forming in his eyes as Daichi continued to tickle him. 

“Hahaha, stop! Stop!” Suga giggled, feeling his legs go weak. Daichi stopped, holding the omega up. Suga stood and fixed his clothes, taking a few steps back. He stuck his tongue out at Daichi. “Still old.”

Daichi snorted. “Ok, I’m old. There’s still one more place that we need to go.” 

“Oh?” Suga asked as they headed back to the blanket to pack everything up. “Do they allow senior citizens?”

Daichi flicked Suga on the forehead. “It’s quite popular with us old folks.”

Suga rubbed his forehead as they headed to the next place. “You sure retained a lot of strength in your old age.”

Daichi laughed. “That’s what people tell me.”

They ended up at a greenhouse and Suga’s eyes lit up. He had been excited about the picnic, but this was right down his alley. There was a spring in his step as he took off to see all of the plants. Daichi was walking too slowly, so he went back and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. There were so many plants that he had never seen before and he stared at them in awe. They were all so beautiful. 

The two of them ended up in front of a large display of pristine, white calla lilies. Suga gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth. Had Daichi planned this? Was that why he had asked him what his favorite flower was?

“They’re so beautiful,” Suga said.

Daichi gave him a gentle smile, tucking some silver hair behind his ear. “Not as beautiful as you.”

Suga’s entire face went bright red and he punched Daichi in the stomach, then covered his face with his hands to hide. Daichi clutched onto his stomach, coughing a bit. Well, it seemed like being with Suga would never be boring. He was also a lot stronger than he looked. The pain didn’t stop Daichi from bursting out laughing. Suga was just too silly.

“Don’t laugh!” Suga hissed, still hiding. Daichi could see that even his ears were red.

“Is that how you’re going to react every time I call you beautiful?” Daichi asked.

“No!” Suga denied. He peeked out between his fingers. “You’re going to do it again?”

“Every day,” Daichi replied.

Suga lowered his hands, face still pink. “So does that mean you like me?”

“Yeah, I like you,” Daichi confessed. “Sorry it took so long to say it.”

“You had me worried there for a while,” Suga said, moving closer to Daichi.

“I’m sorry. I’ll make sure to say things from now on,” Daichi said. “Do you like me also?”

“Ever since I saw you,” Suga replied, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck and pulling him forward until their lips met. Daichi was so warm and solid and he felt so right against Suga. They pulled away, keeping the kiss short and sweet. They leaned their foreheads against one another, both blushing lightly and smiling like dorks. 

Daichi walked Suga back home, where he was rewarded with another kiss and an apology for being punched. 

“Thanks for today, Daichi. It was amazing,” Suga smiled sweetly. Daichi beamed, glad that everything had worked out. Suga slid his hands down Daichi’s muscular arms and gave the alpha a mischievous smile. “So, can I plan the next date?”

***

“Daichi, our pride as men relies on this victory!” Suga declared dramatically as they crouched behind a wall.

“Right,” Daichi replied, holding tightly onto his weapon.

“No mercy,” Suga said in a serious tone.

“No prisoners,” Daichi said back, giving Suga a fist bump. 

“Okay, you head to the right and I’ll sneak up on them to the left,” Suga said, drawing a diagram in the dirt. Suga had picked paintball for their second date and they had been challenged by a large group of twelve-year olds. Even if they were younger than them, Suga was not going to go easy on them. He was way too competitive for that. He and Daichi had knocked out most of the group and the rest of the survivors were hiding. Suga was going for total victory and that only allowed one winner. Daichi was planning on taking Suga down right after they took care of the twelve-year olds. They might be dating, but he was just as competitive as his boyfriend. 

“Okay, go!” Suga hissed, crouching and running out into the open. Daichi ran the opposite direction, causing the children to fire at him. They all missed and while they were distracted, Suga ran into their midst, hitting them all with paintballs. It was a complete massacre. All the kids groaned as they were defeated. Now it was a showdown between Daichi and Suga. 

Daichi rushed in, planning on getting Suga before the omega got him. But Suga was already gone! 

“Shit!” Daichi said, searching around him for the silver-haired omega. He ducked behind a wall when a paintball was sent flying at him. It missed, splattering into the wall. He heard Suga curse and then some rustling as he moved into a better position. Daichi ran to beat him to it, planning on cornering him.

Suga ran to a new area when a familiar figure leapt off a wall and rushed at him. Suga squeaked as he was backed up into a corner. Daichi smirked at him, clearly victorious.

“What are you going to do now, Suga?” Daichi asked, getting ready to hit his boyfriend with a paintball. Instead of answering, Suga grabbed Daichi’s protective garb and pulled him forward, kissing him deeply. It was a bit awkward with their goggles on, but Suga wasn’t going to let that deter him. He ran his tongue around Daichi’s lips, dipping inside his mouth. He licked inside Daichi’s mouth, moaning lightly when the alpha sucked on his tongue and nibbled on it. 

As this was going on, Suga reached into his bag, grabbing a paintball. He wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, pulling the alpha flush against him. The alpha groaned and dropped his paintball when Suga brushed his hips against his, teasing Daichi. Suga smiled against his lips, knowing that Daichi was completely distracted. Suga raised his arm, the one with the paintball, and smashed it down onto Daichi’s head, jumping back to make sure that no paint got on him. 

Daichi gave him a shocked look, although it was hard to tell with the paint dripping down his face and onto his goggles. He spluttered, wiping his mouth and goggles clean. “Suga, that was cheating!”

“I didn’t see anything that said that I couldn’t use sex appeal to win,” Suga tittered, watching with glee as the bright green paint dripped down Daichi. The alpha shook his head in disbelief, not believing that his angelic boyfriend could use such underhanded tactics.

Suga took great joy in walking back into the building, the only one devoid of paint.

***

Daichi found out something about himself a few weeks into dating Suga. And that was that the alpha had a huge obsession with Suga’s ass. It was so perky and bouncy and outlined perfectly in everything the omega wore. His ass was a miracle, a gift to the world that Daichi would covet. During stretches, Daichi found himself staring at Suga’s backside. It filled out his gym shorts perfectly. Daichi even got distracted during practice. The alpha was about to serve when out of the corner of his eye, Suga dropped his volleyball and leaned over to pick it up, baring his luscious ass to Daichi’s gaze. Daichi missed the ball and it fell only to hit him on the top of his head. Everyone snickered and made fun of him. Suga turned, seeming to know how he got distracted, and actually winked at Daichi. The alpha picked the ball up and decided to get his mind off of a certain round body part.

After school, Suga invited himself to Daichi’s house and followed him to his bedroom. He sat closer than usual to the alpha as they set their textbooks out on the table. Daichi was trying to concentrate on his homework when Suga dropped his pen on the floor. He reached down to get it and Daichi found the object of his distraction right in his face. It looked even better close up and Daichi was quickly losing focus.

“See something you like?” Suga asked, looking behind him at the alpha. Daichi flushed and looked away. Suga just grinned and plopped himself down in Daichi’s lap. “Hey, Daichi, can we scent each other?” He kissed the alpha and ran his kisses down across his throat. He sat back when he got to Daichi’s scent glands. He wanted to get Daichi’s consent before moving onwards. “Daichi?”

The alpha was panting slightly, his eyes half-lidded. “Suga, continue. Please.”

Suga smiled sweetly and moved back against Daichi’s scent glands, licking and sucking on them. Suga then rubbed himself against the alpha, taking great pleasure in smelling like his boyfriend. He smelled earthy, like freshly mown grass or clovers. It fit Daichi so well. The alpha was moaning, enjoying the attention, and loving how Suga now smelled like him. Now anyone would know that Suga was his. 

“Suga, let me scent you too,” Daichi groaned. Suga sat back slightly and tilted his head submissively, baring his scent glands. Daichi moved forward, running his hands down Suga’s back. He tentatively nudged the omega’s glands and he was instantly surrounded by the smell of cinnamon and sugar. Daichi loved how Suga smelled like cookies, how he smelled so sweet. Suga grabbed Daichi’s hands and moved them down until the alpha was holding onto his ass. The alpha moaned loudly as he felt the plush flesh against his palms and fingers. Suga moaned in answer, arching his back. Daichi squeezed down, testing how supple Suga’s ass was. It felt as perfect as it looked, if not better. 

“Daichi,” Suga sighed sensually, pushing his butt back fully into Daichi’s hands. He had seen the way Daichi had stared after him and it turned the omega on. He had seen the way Daichi held himself back and Suga was not going to have any of that. He wanted Daichi’s hands on him and he wanted to run his hands all over the alpha. 

“Suga, you smell so good,” Daichi said, rubbing himself over his scent glands. When Daichi pulled back, Suga moved forward, laying himself against Daichi’s chest. One of Daichi’s hands moved up and combed through Suga’s hair. The omega started to purr in content, snuggling against his boyfriend. 

“You smell pretty good yourself,” Suga murmured sleepily, happy in Daichi’s arms. After that, Daichi had no problem smacking Suga’s ass playfully whenever the omega walked by him when it was the two of them.

***

Daichi decided to take Suga to the aquarium in a neighboring town. He knew that Suga would love it. And Daichi loved making Suga happy. Honestly, Daichi would do anything for Suga. That’s how bad he had it for the omega. 

The two of them took the train ride and headed to the aquarium, holding hands as they walked inside. They paid their tickets and then took off, looking at all of the colorful fish. They started off small, with some turtles and crabs thrown in the mix. Then they went through a butterfly area. The butterflies flitted around, going from flower to flower, sometimes landing on people. Daichi had to clutch his heart when a few butterflies landed in Suga’s hair and one even landed on his outstretched hand. He looked like a princess from a fairy tale. Daichi decided to pull a Suga and snapped a picture before the butterflies flew away. 

They continued on, walking through some more animal exhibits, like penguins and otters, before getting back to fish. At one point, they walked into the jellyfish exhibit and Suga’s mouth popped open. The jellyfish were floating around, lit up by lights that changed colors. They walked through a door and entered a dark room. One wall was entirely filled with a large tank that held swimming jellyfish. Both sides of the room had mirrors on them, creating an illusion that the jellyfish tank went on forever. 

Suga gasped when he walked in, actually thinking for a second that there was a very long line of jellyfish surrounding him. To him, the moment was magical. He did notice the mirrors a few seconds later, but it was still amazing.

Daichi was too busy watching Suga’s face fill with childlike enthusiasm. Daichi’s heart felt warm and cozy and he realized something.

“I love you,” Daichi whispered. His eyes widened when he realized that he had said that out loud. He was thinking that maybe Suga hadn’t heard him, but the omega had turned around to face him with an amazed look on his face.

Then a smile spread across his face. “I love you too, Daichi.” Suga gave him a tender kiss, his hand on the alpha’s cheek. Daichi kissed him back before they walked onto the other parts of the aquarium. 

The further they walked, the bigger the fish got. Daichi was kind of freaked out about how big the fish were getting, deciding not to go into the ocean for a while. Suga was more than delighted though, pointing happily at the sharks. They ended up in the gift shop where Daichi bought Suga a large stuffed jellyfish. The omega hugged it to his chest and gave Daichi a kiss on the cheek.

They got on a train and then went to Suga’s house. The omega put his jellyfish on a shelf and then jumped on his bed, patting the space next to him for Daichi to sit down. “Thank you for today and thanks for my jellyfish.”

“You’re welcome,” Daichi said, leaning in and giving Suga an eskimo kiss. The omega giggled as Daichi continued, moving to kiss the beauty mark by his left eye. Daichi ran his hands around Suga’s waist, sliding beneath his shirt and lifting it up and over the omega’s head. Daichi continued down, kissing a mole next to Suga’s collarbone, then one on his ribcage, and one by his bellybutton. Suga ran his hands through Daichi’s hair as the alpha discovered new moles to kiss lovingly. There was one on his right shoulder blade and one on his lower back. There were a few scattered across his arms and Daichi kissed every single one of them. Suga used to be embarrassed of all of his moles, but he couldn’t in that moment. Not with Daichi showering affection upon each one.

“You know, when I first saw you I thought you looked like an angel,” Daichi confessed, sitting back up next to Suga and caressing his silvery hair.

“And what do you think now?” Suga asked, blushing slightly.

“Still an angel,” Daichi stated, kissing the tip of Suga’s nose.

“You’re such a dork,” Suga giggled, jumping at Daichi and knocking the alpha back on his bed, crawling on top of him  
and smothering him in kisses.

***

Suga’s heat was fast approaching and he was getting more needy and eager for Daichi’s touches and presence. He sat pressed right up against Daichi’s side during lunch and would sit in Daichi’s lap when they were reading their homework. He would fall asleep in Daichi’s arms, cuddled up against his chest. Daichi didn’t mind at all to be honest. He was quite enjoying it. He also loved how sweet Suga smelled and how the omega liked to rub his scent all over the alpha, staking his claim on him. 

It was the day before Suga’s heat started and Daichi was trying to spend as much time with him as possible before he had to be away from him for a week. Suga made sure that he closed his door, effectively keeping his cats outside so they didn’t bother them. The omega was curled up in Daichi’s lap, running his hands lazily across the alpha’s abs. Suga also wanted to be around the alpha because his scent calmed him down. Suga turned slightly in Daichi’s lap and the alpha could feel that the omega was hard. Suga made a sound at the back of his throat and moved his hips again.

“Suga?” Daichi asked uncertainly, unsure of what to do in this situation. 

“It’s so hot,” Suga said, moving his hips again, hitting Daichi’s thigh.

“Do you want me to help?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah,” Suga sighed, grinding his hips harder.

“What do you want me to do?” Daichi asked. He wouldn’t go all the way with Suga. Not yet, at least. Not until they talked it over, when Suga had a clear mind. He wanted to make sure that Suga wanted it when they did it. 

“Suck me,” Suga moaned, his hips still moving, sweat forming on his brow. 

“Ok,” Daichi replied, starting to move Suga off his lap so he could get into position. That was something that they had done before so he was pretty confident with himself. 

“No, both of us, at the same time,” Suga said, reaching for the fly of Daichi’s pants. He started to tug his pants off with difficulty and the alpha helped him, kicking his pants off. Then Suga started to take his own pants off, throwing them across the room. 

“How do you want to do this?” Daichi asked. Suga didn’t answer, instead turning around and straddling Daichi’s chest. He immediately leaned down and took Daichi’s dick in his hand. The alpha jumped slightly at the sudden movement, but then groaned as Suga worked him skillfully. Then Suga took him into his mouth, running his tongue around the head and then popping it into his mouth.

Daichi was breathing rather heavily, but knew that they were really doing this for Suga. He grabbed the omega’s hips and pulled him back slightly. Suga complied, eager to be touched. Daichi reached around Suga’s leg and took his dick into his hand, pumping up and down. Suga was really sensitive because of his upcoming heat and his legs were already starting to shake. Daichi leaned up and sucked on Suga’s balls. Suga moaned, causing vibrations to course through Daichi’s dick. Daichi gasped at the sensation, lips leaving Suga’s balls. The omega whimpered slightly at the loss and Daichi moved to his entrance, circling around it with his tongue. When Daichi pushed inside, Suga’s mouth fell off of him, letting out a loud noise. 

“Aaah, Daichi,” Suga moaned, his hips moving backwards for more contact. Daichi went in deeper, feeling Suga’s pants right against his dick, teasing him. Daichi moved his hand faster, moving his tongue in a circle, trying to get the omega off first. He wanted to take care of his boyfriend before he went into heat. 

Suga’s moans were getting louder and he was shaking so much that Daichi had to hold him up. The omega had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be getting Daichi off also, too lost in the sensations he was feeling. Suga’s body was getting hotter and hotter and his mind started to get hazy. Daichi sucked at his entrance and that caused Suga to go over the edge, coming on Daichi’s torso. He cried out Daichi’s name when he came and Daichi felt himself stiffen and come a few moments later, just from watching Suga come.

Daichi gently rolled Suga off of him, letting him calm down against the blankets. When Daichi caught his breath he cleaned them both off and changed his shirt. He had actually come all over Suga’s face and he was blushing furiously as he wiped it off the omega. Suga told him not to worry about it, but he was still embarrassed. 

When Daichi laid back down, Suga crawled into his arms and fell asleep. They cuddled there for a while before Daichi had to leave, kissing the omega on the forehead.

***

It was the summer of their second year and the two were still dating. The alphas in the school had given up on Suga, seeing how much Daichi and Suga loved each other. They didn’t want to get in the middle of that. The two had new rowdy Kouhai that they had their hands full with, taking them under their wings. There were a few betas and even an omega in the midst who were happy that there was already an omega on the team. They also practiced more, wanting to get to nationals that year. They hadn’t made it the last year, but they were determined to get there. 

They had the day off from practice and the couple decided to go to the beach to relax. It was a beautiful, sunny day- perfect for going to the beach. They packed a bag and boarded a train and headed off.

When they arrived, they scoped the beach for a perfect spot, finding one and setting their beach towel down and putting their umbrella up. Suga claimed his spot underneath the umbrella right away since he tended to burn easily. Daichi, on the other hand, was very tan and had no problem with burning. Suga watched in awe and appreciation as Daichi stripped his shirt off, revealing tan, muscular skin. Suga had to remind himself not to drool.

Suga took his own shirt off, feeling self-conscious next to his tan boyfriend. Daichi didn’t seem to notice though as he rubbed suntan lotion on the omega’s sensitive skin. Suga laid on his stomach as Daichi did his back. He watched the people walking by and couldn’t help but notice how omegas would do a double-take at Daichi. Suga could understand why. When Daichi was clothed, people couldn’t really tell how muscular he was. But without those clothes, all the muscles were bared to the world. And damn were they sexy. 

Suga pouted slightly as more omegas started to notice Daichi. Daichi was his! He tried to forget about it, knowing that Daichi would never look at another omega. He brought his book out as Daichi went to go buy them some drinks, his shorts riding low on his hips. Suga peeked over the top of his book and saw a few omegas gesturing to Daichi, daring each other to go talk to him. Suga frowned and stuck his nose back into his book. He trusted Daichi. Daichi would never cheat on him. But something in his brain was just nagging at him and he hated it. He didn’t want to be a clingy, desperate omega. He wanted to rise above class status and forget about all of that stupid stuff. But that didn’t stop him from sending furtive glances Daichi’s way as the alpha bought their drinks and headed back. 

Daichi sat next to him on the towel, kissing Suga on the lips. When he pulled back he handed Suga a drink. “Okay, sweetie, I got you a strawberry flavored drink.”

“Thanks,” Suga said, trying not to sound too glum. If Daichi noticed, he didn’t say anything. When they finished their drinks, Daichi asked if Suga wanted to go swim with him. “No thanks. I’ll just stay here and read.”

Daichi sighed and wrapped an arm around Suga’s shoulders. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Suga opened his mouth but Daichi cut him off. “And don’t say ‘nothing.’ I can tell something is bothering you.”

Suga’s bottom lip jutted out a bit as he pouted. He leaned into Daichi’s hold and decided to tell him. They were in a relationship, and a good one, where they actually talked about their problems. 

“I’m jealous,” he started off softly. 

“Of what?” Daichi said, signaling for him to continue.

Suga twisted his hands together. “All of the omegas are ogling at you, even though I’m right here.”

Daichi smiled and kissed Suga on the cheek. “All I see is you, Suga.”

“I know, I just couldn’t help it,” Suga sighed, thinking that his hormones were stupid sometimes. 

“And besides, I felt the same way. You were probably too preoccupied to notice how many alphas were ogling you. And even though I know that you love me, and only me, I still felt jealous,” Daichi confessed. He gave Suga a sidelong look before continuing. “And I kissed you when I came back to stake my claim on you.”

Suga gasped and slapped Daichi’s arm playfully. “You didn’t!”

“I did! I’m shameful,” Daichi chuckled.

“Indeed you are,” Suga giggled, kissing Daichi back to stake his own claim upon the alpha. 

***

When Suga’s next heat came around, the couple decided to bond. They loved each other and knew that they were meant for each other. Their parents agreed, seeing how the two acted around each other. They were good for each other, bring out the other’s strengths. Suga’s parents decided to go on vacation, declaring they needed some alone time, thus leaving the young couple with a house to themselves. 

Daichi flitted around Suga the day before, making sure he had everything ready and that his omega was comfortable. Suga watched him with amused eyes, curled up in a blanket with his cats surrounding him. Whenever Suga would reach for something, Daichi would rush to get it first, just so the omega wouldn’t have to strain himself. So that he wouldn’t get unnecessarily tired before the upcoming week. Suga could do these things himself, like getting his own tea, but he liked being pampered by the alpha. So Daichi made his tea and then brought it to him. When Suga reached for the tea, his blanket slipped off his shoulders and Daichi quickly placed it back, tucking it in. 

At some point, Suga reminded Daichi that he needed to rest too, and the alpha sat next to him, letting the omega cuddle into his side, the cats resituating themselves. Really, Suga just wanted to be close to him, but the alpha did need to conserve his energy. Suga finished his tea and Daichi put the cup on the table next to them. Then he pulled Suga into his lap and rocked the omega back and forth, causing him to get drowsy. He was pleasantly warm and in his boyfriend’s arms. Why wouldn’t he get sleepy? Soon, Suga was snoring lightly against Daichi’s shoulder, the blanket still tightly secured around him. Daichi ruffled Suga’s hair with his nose, breathing in the faint, sugary smell. He let out a deep sigh and fell asleep soon after.

When Suga woke up, he was hot. He had kicked the blanket off sometime during the night and his shirt had ridden up past his stomach. Suga sat up, blinking, staring groggily at his surroundings. Daichi was nowhere to be found and Suga was not happy about that. Suga wanted his alpha and he was missing. 

Suga grumbled and stood up, feeling his slick already sliding down in-between his thighs. He stumbled out of his room and down the hallway, searching for Daichi. He eventually found him downstairs, cooking breakfast. The alpha wanted to get some food into Suga before they started and he assumed that the omega was still asleep since it was still pretty early. Daichi also made sure to put the three cats in a different room, not wanting them to burst in on the couple.

Just as Daichi was finishing and turning the oven off, a strong, sweet smell burst into the room, making him double over as he felt himself harden. He turned to see Suga standing in the doorway, staring at him with a lustful and somewhat abandoned gaze.

“You weren’t there when I woke up,” Suga murmured, gaze moving from Daichi to the food that he had made. He could tell what Daichi had been thinking, but Suga couldn’t care less about food at that moment. All he wanted was for Daichi to be inside of him, to really claim him, to bond with him.

Daichi had to tell himself to calm down when he saw Suga. His hair was unusually messy and his t-shirt was sliding off of one shoulder, baring pale, creamy skin that Daichi wanted to sink his teeth into, to mark up. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Daichi remembered that he was supposed to feed Suga, but with the omega standing right in front of him with his pheromones spreading throughout the room, it was hard to think of anything else. 

“I know, sweetie. I was making you some food,” Daichi said, swallowing heavily as Suga glided towards him, hips swinging. What was Daichi even talking about again? 

Suga stopped right in front of Daichi, already panting because he was so hot and yearning for Daichi’s touch. He yanked at Daichi’s shirt, pulling it off and letting it drop to the floor. “Food later. Eat me instead,” Suga purred as he leaned against Daichi’s body, feeling how hard the alpha already was. 

Daichi forgot what food even was when Suga started to rub his body against his, running his hands over his chest and abs. Suga wanted to be mated with and he was not going to deal with trivial things like food. Daichi growled as Suga nipped at his scent glands, sending out the alpha’s earthy smell. Daichi cupped Suga’s ass, feeling how the omega was already wet. 

“Suga, bedroom,” Daichi said. 

Suga clung to him, not letting him move. “No, here. I need you now.”

Daichi inhaled sharply. They were going to bond right in Suga’s kitchen at some ridiculously early hour in the morning.  
Daichi relented, his arms shaking too much to be able to carry Suga back to bed. Daichi would never be able to step into Suga’s kitchen again without thinking dirty thoughts. 

Daichi kissed Suga deeply, licking inside the omega’s mouth, listening to his submissive moans. Usually, Suga liked to get Daichi off at the same time, but right then, he was letting Daichi take total control. Suga cried out against Daichi’s lips when the alpha squeezed his ass, playing with the soft flesh. The omega started to quiver and make unbelievably sexy noises that had Daichi growing harder until he ached. Daichi couldn’t wait to be inside that pretty ass. 

Suga started to take his clothes off hurriedly, Daichi letting go just for that moment. While Suga struggled with his clothes, Daichi pulled the rest of his off. When they were both completely naked, Daichi tugged Suga back against his body. The two had done many sexual things together, but they had never been totally naked before at the same time and they both moaned as they held each other. 

Daichi backed Suga up against a wall and then started to suck and bite marks into the omega’s skin. The marks flourished beautifully against the pale skin. Daichi held Suga’s hands above his head as he kissed him again, biting down on the omega’s bottom lip. Suga wriggled his hips as he felt his slick continue to pour out of him. 

“Daichi, please,” Suga whimpered, needing to be sated. 

“Okay, sweetie, I’m going to stretch you out first,” Daichi said, running a hand down Suga’s body until it reached his  
entrance. 

“Koushi. Call me Koushi,” Suga moaned as Daichi entered a finger into him easily.

“Koushi, so lovely,” Daichi murmured against Suga’s lips as he kissed him again. He moved the finger, soon entering in a second. He scissored his fingers, feeling Suga’s legs tremble. The only things holding the omega up were the wall and Daichi. Suga was opening up quickly, sucking in the alpha’s fingers as he pushed in a third. 

“Enough with the fingers, Daichi,” Suga said, getting impatient. To him, it felt like Daichi was teasing him, just skimming the surface of what he really needed.

“Koushi, you know I have to do this,” Daichi reprimanded; although, he did take his fingers out. He decided that Suga was stretched enough, not to mention that he was so hard that he had started to ooze pre-cum. Daichi gripped one of Suga’s thighs and situated it at his hip so that he could slide in-between his legs. He lined his dick up with Suga’s entrance and then pushed inside. The omega immediately started to clench down and Daichi had to tell him to relax more than once. Then Daichi was fully seated inside Suga and it was amazingly hot. Suga dropped his arms and slid them around Daichi’s neck, holding him close. 

“Okay, sweetie, I’m going to start,” Daichi said after waiting a few moments. He kept Suga’s thigh at his side as he thrusted up into Suga, lifting the omega onto his toes that remained on the kitchen floor. Suga hissed into his ear at the sensation, tightening his hold on Daichi. The alpha continued moving, trying to pleasure his omega. Daichi brushed up against Suga’s prostate and he moaned, rising higher up on his toes. Daichi kept brushing against that spot, feeling how it made Suga shake. Daichi thought that it was all because he was doing a great job, but then he noticed how Suga’s teeth were gritted. Daichi glanced down to see Suga trying to balance on his toes, a very hard thing to do while Daichi was shaking him. 

Daichi grabbed Suga’s other thigh and hoisted the omega up around his waist, leaning his back entirely against the wall. Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga so that he wouldn’t fall. “I got you, Koushi.”

Suga sighed in relief and wrapped his legs around Daichi. The alpha kissed him again before starting up again, moving faster than before. Without the problem of holding himself up, Suga allowed himself to get lost. His toes curled as Daichi pounded into him and his sounds got louder. 

“Ah, Dai! Ah, there!” Suga cried out as Daichi hit his prostate again. Daichi gripped onto Suga as he drove against the omega’s hips, hitting the silver-haired boy’s prostate. Suga was tightening up again, pressing down on Daichi’s dick. Daichi felt his knot forming at the base as he thrusted into the omega again and again, listening to Suga’s sweet moans. 

Suga could feel his knot also and he wanted it inside him. “Daichi, knot me. Hurry.”

Daichi wrapped an arm around Suga and braced his other hand on the wall as he shoved his knot inside. It grew, stretching Suga out, and caught inside of him, ensuring that it would stay inside until Daichi released inside the omega. Suga’s breathy moans became higher pitched as he felt himself being stretched and he knew he was close.

“Omigod, Daichi, Daichi,” Suga groaned incoherently as he felt the alpha thrusting deeply inside of him, the knot tugging slightly at his entrance. Then, Suga’s body stiffened, legs tightening around Daichi’s waist as he came, spurting onto his chest. Daichi felt Suga clamp down on him, squeezing his knot, and he came too, filling the pretty omega with his seed. He watched in amazement as Suga’s stomach became plumper as he continued to pour inside of him. 

Suga’s breathing started to slow as he came down from his high. Daichi’s legs were shaking, but he managed to carry the omega to the couch before collapsing, the omega resting on top of him. Suga flinched as he moved around in Daichi’s lap, feeling the knot, which was still filling Suga to the brim, some overflowing out onto Daichi’s thighs.

“Geez, how much is there?” Suga asked as he leaned against Daichi’s chest to get comfortable while they waited the knot out. 

“I don’t know,” Daichi said, rolling his eyes playfully. 

“Hmm, Daichi. We still need to officially bond,” Suga reminded him, his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck. In answer, Daichi tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to the omega. Suga hummed happily and bit into Daichi’s neck, marking the alpha as his. Suga then displayed his own pale neck and Daichi took no time to bite into it, bonding them. 

Tired, Suga fell asleep, storing up some more energy for when his body demanded to be filled again. When Daichi’s knot finally went down, he pulled out of the omega and went into the kitchen, scrubbing the entire thing while his face was a bright shade of red. He made Suga some more food and carried it and then the omega up to the bedroom. He even managed to feed Suga before the omega pushed the empty plate away and demanded to be mated with again.

**Author's Note:**

> In my personal opinion, Suga has the best ass on the team. Hinata is second. But that's just meeee. You can think whatever you want. ;) I was writing that part last night (in the middle of the night) and I kept saying dat ASS tho to get in the spirit. idk i'm weird lololol. But. . . dat. ASS. tho!!!!!!!! You need the inflection and everything.  
> Mmmm, I'm just in a really good mood right now because I wrote my paper for class AND this in a week. Pretty proud of myself! :D Sometimes I get in a writing rut, but now words are just flowing! Yaaaaaay!!! Let's keep it going! Especially since I need to write the daisuga baby one next!  
> So, I started this 'series' off with just a kagehina Omega Verse story, then I decided to do a baby one. Then I continued doing other couples. So, it's not listed as a series on here, it just turned out that way because you all wanted the other couple's stories. So, sorry if that's confusing!! Also, you don't have to read the others for them to make sense. But it would make me happy if you did! :D  
> Kagehina Omega Verse - You're My Forever  
> Kagehina baby- We're Your Forever  
> Tsukkiyama Omega Verse- It'll Always Be You  
> Tsukkiyama baby- It'll Always Be Us  
> Daisuga Omega Verse- All I See Is You  
> Then I'll have the daisuga baby one done later.  
> My tumblr is thecommaqueen1 if you all want to talk to me about anything!!!! Kudos and Comments are very greatly appreciated!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
